Emmy The Explorer: Super Silly Fiesta
Summary Quackerjack is hosting a Super Silly Fiesta, and everyone is invited. But there's only one problem. The cake for the party is missing. Characters Presenting On Super Silly Fiesta *Emmy *Stitch *Ord *Cow *Croake the Frog *Red Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Boober Fraggle and Mokey Fraggle *Pongo *Betty *Hubie *Quackerjack *Mushu *Max (Dragon Tales) *Cuphead *Karen Recap Emmy thinks her name is Stitch. Stitch thinks his name is Emmy. Stitch tells her that she is really Emmy and Bendy himself is really Stitch. Emmy and Stitch try again and get it right. Stitch says out his own name and puts on his head. Emmy and Stitch were acting silly. Suddenly, Cuphead had a letter for Emmy and Stitch but he could not find them. Emmy and Stitch tell him that they were down on the ground. Cuphead goes to the left. Emmy and Stitch call out again saying they were down below. Cuphead finally finds them. He had a special invitation for Emmy and Stitch somewhere in his mail bag. He accidentally takes out a frying pan, a lamp and a pillow but then he finally finds the invitation for Emmy and Stitch. They thank Cuphead for the letter. Cuphead was in a hurry and flies to the left but then he realized he had to go to the right and was long gone. Emmy opens the letter and inside was an invitation. But that was not all they saw. There was confetti and there were also some silly hats for Emmy and Stitch to wear. Quackerjack was having a Super Silly Fiesta. They decided to go there. As Emmy and Stitch got going, Quackerjack had a problem of his own. He could not find his cake for the party. He looks all around for his cake for the Super Silly Fiesta but he could not find where he put it. Emmy and Stitch had to get to the Super Silly Fiesta quick. They ask Ord for directions. He says that Emmy and Stitch have to go past the singing gate, over the vegetable bridge to get to the Super Silly Fiesta. Emmy and Stitch got going but had a problem on their travel song. Emmy and Stitch accidentally use the words "snow" and "row" instead of "go". After correcting their mistake to the Travel song, they see Pongo and 4 animals that are not making their usual sounds. Emmy and Stitch go to Max to help him out. First, there was a dog that went "oink-oink" and the viewer remembers that a dog goes "ruff-ruff". Next, there was a cow that went "meow-meow" and the viewer remembers that it goes "moo-moo". Then, there was a duck that went "neigh-neigh" and that was not the right sound. The viewer tells Emmy and Max that a duck goes "quack-quack". And finally, a frog went "tweet-tweet" and that was not the right sound. The viewer tells them that the frog goes "ribbit-ribbit". After that, Emmy and Stitch got going and Max thanked them as they head for the singing gate. Stitch tries to pull open the gate but then it laughs because Stitch was tickling him. Emmy and Stitch tell singing gate that they have to go through. Singing Gate promises to let them through but only if they help him sing his songs. He keeps getting mixed up. First of all, Singing Gate sings out "underpants" instead of "Bingo". Emmy and Stitch correct him by singing the song the right way. Singing Gate tries a different song which was Itsy Bitsy Spider. He sings out "giant meatball" instead of "waterspout". Once again, Perdita and Bendy sing the right way of Itsy Bitsy Spider to the singing gate. the Singing Gate thanks Perdita and Bendy for singing his songs the right way and as a promise he opens and lets Perdita and Bendy go through. After that, Emmy and Stitch see Pongo the dalmatian juggling. Pongo loses control and each of the 7 balls hit his head one at a time. Pongo tells Emmy and Stitch that he should practice his juggling more and he giggles. Suddenly, Croake the Frog was nearby. Croake the Frog hides inside a rock and surprises Pongo. Pongo yelps and Croake the Frog swipes and juggles the 7 balls. He counts to 7 and then hides them in the tree. The viewer had to find all 7 of Pongo's juggling balls. They all had polka dots. Suddenly, the viewer accidentally finds a ladybug and a turtle. But eventually, the viewer found everything that had polka dots. Now the viewer had to count with Emmy as it finds the 7 juggling balls in the tree. After that, Pongo catches them and started juggling again. Emmy and Stitch were going to see Pongo later at the Super Silly Fiesta. Emmy and Stitch got going to let Pongo concentrate on his juggling. Soon after, Emmy and Stitch saw the Chinese Dragon bridge and Mushu is not going to let them cross his bridge because they have to make him laugh. Emmy and Stitch had to think of ways to make the chinese dragon laugh. They make silly faces and do a silly dance. Mushu watches and then he starts to laugh. After that, Mushu lets Emmy and Stitch cross his bridge. After that, Emmy and Emmy had to figure out where to go next. The 3 pictures pop up over Emmy's head, she brings them down to the bottom. Emmy reminds the viewer that they went past the singing gate and went over the chinese dragon bridge. All Emmy and Stitch have to do now is go to the Super Silly Fiesta. Emmy and Stitch look for the Super Silly Fiesta. A big orange turtle moves out of the way to reveal it. Emmy and Stitch get confetti sprinkled from above. Emmy and Stitch get going on saw the Super Silly Fiesta is on top of a great big hill. They see Hubie in his bubble powered copter mobile. Emmy asks Hubie if they like a ride to the Super Silly Fiesta. Hubie was glad and was also going to the Super Silly Fiesta. Emmy and Stitch jump in and put their seat belts on. Rolly and Patch starts up their bubble powered copter mobile. The viewer, Emmy and Stitch tell Hubie "Arriba" to go up. Hubie did so and went too high. But then, stars come out from behind the clouds. There was even Karen. Stitch thinks Karen is so funny that he wanted to catch her. Emmy, Stitch and Hubie caught the stars and Bendy caught the star he was after which was Karen. They put them in the star pocket. Emmy and Stitch can see the Super Silly Fiesta down below. The viewer, Emmy, Stitch tell Hubie "Abajo" to go down. After that, Emmy and Stitch jump out to help Quackerjack find his cake. Quackerjack tells Emmy and Stitch he cannot find his cake anywhere and now his Super Silly Fiesta is ruined. Emmy and Stitch laugh and knew where his cake was. Quackerjack asks the viewer where the cake was. The viewer tells Quackerjack that the cake was on his head. Quackerjack checks and they were right. The cake was on top of Quackerjack's head. He had to admit that he was so silly because he put the cake on his head when he was setting the table and forgotten where he put it. And now, that Quackerjack has his cake, he can have the Super Silly Fiesta with all his friends. Everybody came to the Super Silly Fiesta. There was Max, Pongo, Betty, Hubie, and Mushu. They all had a silly good time. And that is where Quackerjack went to the Super Silly Fiesta and told Quackerjack he had a cake on his head. Places In Episode #Singing Gate #Chinese Dragon Bridge #Super Silly Fiesta Songs *Super Silly Travel Song Trivia Gallery Emmy in Cassie Loves a Parade.png Stitch.jpg Ord (Smaller).gif Cow.jpg Croake the Frog (Maya the Bee).jpg Boober and fraggles seeing.png Pongo dalmatin dog.jpg Betty The Dancing Demon.png pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-5861.jpg Quackerjack.jpg Mushu KH.png FotoFlexer_Photo_Max1.png Cuphead.jpg Karen.jpg Explorer Star Karen Category:Dora the Explorer Home Videos